Embrace the Rain
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Iima takes time to embrace a downpour rather than just sitting and watching.


Embrace the Rain

By: DMEX

_Nadda is mine, now __**CAN YOU DIG THAT?! SUCKA!**_

Summary: Iima takes time to embrace a downpour rather than just sitting and watching.

It was another downpour in Domino Town. And in the Valentine apartment, someone was soothingly happy. Sure, it was 6:30 in the morning, but that meant nothing to one of the Valentine twins.

She sat by the window just like every other rainy weather. She knew that at the end of the downpour, God's Promise would show just like always.

But something was different about this downpour. It was like something or someone was calling her name. Some sort of entity or maybe it was just her.

Iima sat there, with what looked to be a friendly smile. "Me? Come play?" she asked.

_Silence_

Iima: Can I?

A long silence soon followed. Iima glared at the window outside almost as if someone or something (whatever or whoever it was) speaking to her just like if someone was in the room with her.

Iima went out the door with nothing but her the clothes she wore to bed.

Mai sat up in bed a bit groggy. She looked at her alarm clock. 6:45. "Guess Iima's gone to therapy already." Mai said rather weary and slumped back in bed. "She's finally learned responsibility." Mai spoke rather softly as she turned over clutching her stuffed bear.

-Outside the apartment, alley-

Iima stood there awaiting instructions to the voice she was apparently hearing. "It's cold." she spoke. Silence. "That good thing?" she asked? More silence. "Like this?" she asked the voice as she spread her arms out as if she had wings.

Voice: **Yes, my child. Spread out your arms as if you were one of my birds.**

Iima: Now what?

Some high school kids saw this bizarre "meeting" and muttered to each other about this strange event.

Voice: Now then, close your eyes and let the rain wash your troubles away.

Iima: You know my pain?

Anyone who was seeing this had absolutely no idea as to what was happening, but whatever it was, Iima seemed at peace. The high school kids who saw this realized this and stayed there to see where this would go. Normally, they'd run away in fear or stay as far away from her as possible, but this wasn't her typical behavior.

(thunder in the distance, car horns honk)

One of the high school kids was curious and decided to ask her.

*: I wouldn't do that, Hiroshi. That Valentine girl is crazy.

*: Chikako's right, you disturb her, she'll kill us.

Hiroshi (like RVD): _**NAH**_, it's cool, bra. I don't think she's planning ta hurt someone.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Chikako warned.

He approached her cautiously. "What're you up to, bra?" Hiroshi asked. No answer. "You hear that?" Iima asked her. "Yeh, I can sense it." he answered her.

He took the same pose as she's been in. "Did you catch that Mayumi?" Chikako asked. "Maybe there's some sort of connection that only she has with (whatever it is.)" Mayumi spoke.

Chikako: Hey, Hiroshi. We're gonna be late.

Hiroshi: Alright, alright. Can't a dude embrace the rain once in a while?

Iima: You leave?

Hiroshi: Have to. School. But if it rains again, I know where ta find ya.

Iima: Bye-bye.

_The downpour continued for what seems to be an hour and Iima still spoke with the mysterious voice._

Iima: You come back?

Voice: **It's alright, my child. I will always watch over you.**

Iima: I know you?

_A slight breeze caressed her cheek_

"You may not remember me, but I've been looking after you since the day you were born." the voice spoke. Iima was a bit confused, but seems to know who or what this individual is.

The rain is decreasing. The voice spoke: "**My time is running short, my child. Remember what I told you.**""I'll try." she said to the voice.

The sun came out and the last thing the voice said to her: "**You can open your eyes now. Go to her.**"

That's when-

Mai: There you are, Iima.

Mai notices that she's soaked. "What happened to you? Did those nasty neighborhood kids harass you again?" Mai asked very concerned.

Iima: uh-uh.

Mai: Really? Then why are you soak and wet?

Iima: God's Promise.

_Mai finally notices the puddles through out the alley._

"You mean you stood out here while it was raining?" Mai asked.

Iima: uh-huh.

Mai: Why'd you do that? You could catch a cold.

Iima: She told me to.

Mai: Wha? Was someone here?

Iima: uh-uh.

Mai was very confused. "But you said someone was here with you?" Mai pressed her twin sister. "uh-huh." Iima confirmed. _Hmm… As I suspected…_ Mai thought. "Well, whatever the case, I'm just glad you're okay." Mai said as she hugged Iima.

"Sisi?" Iima asked. "Yes, sweetheart?" Mai comforted her sister. "She's watching over me." Iima said. "I know, Iima. I know…" Mai said as she wiped the tear from Iima's eye.

End.


End file.
